nesalimnesfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Monte Olimpo
= Sede da Alianza = Localización Separada das terras mundanas por algo máis que camiños e cumios lonxanos, trasladarse entre as instalacións baixo control hermético e o resto do existente ten algo de aventura, sempre. Suministros Todo o que poden necesitar para subsistir, todo canto lles permite seguir non morrendo, está no lugar, nalgún lugar, por dentro ou por fóra. A cousa é chegar ata alí e logo volver. Auga, combustibles... todo iso do día a día segue estando preto, baixo a protectora garda dunha alancada. Calquera outro ben, dende comidas non veganas ata utensilios de laboratorio, representa un reto de intendencia. Os derradeiros habitantes coñecidos poden obter prata e pedra preciosas, artefactos marabillosos, peixes e manxares abraiantes, sedas imposibles, e outras cousas esquencidas no lugar dos soños pasados. Pero hai que estar disposto a paga-lo prezo. E cada vez queda menos polo que mereza a pena arriscarse. Defensas Máis alá de estar agochada nunha regio entre bastantes outras, o sitio físico dispón da solidez e da perdurabilidade que Troia nunca chegou a acadar. Os portóns de entrada son anchos e rexos, as pedras das murallas xa forman parte da montaña, todo semella fixado nunha inmobilidade eterna, indestructible. Maxia Demasiada se mire por onde se mire. Mesta e inextricable. Espesa como se estivesen capa sobre capa infinitos niveis de complexidade, atrapados nunha prensa que os comprime e fusiona. Nin que dicilo hai, non existe unha xeografía que desvele os segredos deste territorio. Estruturas Biblioteca Habitantes Ingresos A prata e outros minerais valiosos nunca faltaron no Olimpo. O único é que logo de centurias so voltan de cando en cando á alianza dous ou tres mineiros con ditos produtos. Esporádicamente. Ninguén soubo nunca onde traballaban, polo menos ninguén que o contase. E agora xa é tarde para atopar a alguén que os acompañe ó sitio ó que van. Outras riquezas fican perdidas e abandoadas na Historia. Relacións Aliados Nesalimnes Micenas Inimigos Tertia Tempestas Insula Magna Voluntas Byzantium Reputación Fontes de Vis As fontes de vis que se sabe pertencen a esta alianza son... ningunha. As coñecidas xa forman parte da colleita anual doutras comunidades herméticas, non tendo recursos Olimpo como para disputalas e moito menos para recuperalas. Logo hai un bo número delas que non son colleitadas por ninguén, polo sinxelo motivo de que non queda nada que rascar: fontes de vis esgotadas e totalmente irrecuperables pola maxia da Orde, unha traxedia que acusa inmisericorde o peor desta. E derradeiras nas conversas pero primeiras no pensamento de todos están as que forman parte da lenda. Resulta evidente que se calquera dos olímpicos supervivintes se planta diante dunha fonte de vis para recolectala case ninguén lle dirá nada en contra. Pero non o fan. E meigos hai na Orde pero ningún que imaxine algo máis urxente que colleitar vis cando o tempo é chegado. Esa é unha norma que se aplica na primavera máis recente e no inverno máis ancián... así que Olimpo ten que conservar algo diso que aínda teña atarefados a Deirdre e o resto. Vulfes sábeo ben. E en Nesalimnes non esquenceron unha ocasión na que o acompañaron. Teodolo principalmente, e Jenofonte. A elevada pradeira dos ventos cambiantes De localización descoñecida, o único xeito de acadala con éxito é cruzando ritualmente o paso encantado que conecta Olimpo co resto do mundo... sabendo xa con certeza onde se quere rematar, o cal pode ser un problema para os neófitos. Wulfes levou por el unha escolta de nesalímneos cando tivo necesidade deles para garantir dita vis á alianza. As cantidades que se poden recoller alí varían segundo o método e o tempo empregado, pero a medida final nunca sae en peóns... sae en torres. Miscelánea Olimpo: cronoloxía de Tebas 500 a.C. Culto grego de Hermes no seu apoxeo Guerras Macedónicas: Roma somete a rexión Decadencia das formas sacramentais Retirada ante o Culto de Mercurio. República. Imperio. De vagar pero constante: esquencemento baixo o Deus dos Escravos s IV d.C. Cristianismo oficializado no Imperio Romano Fin dos deuses clásicos na vida política Familiarización da vella sabedoría: estirpes de bruxos (antigos sacerdotes) s. VIII d.C. Novas dunha proto Orde de Hermes Trianoma contacta coas estirpes de bruxos Maldición do Olimpo: concilios de familias A xente nova quere medrar no seo da Orde Os anciáns defenden manterse puros Noites de Hékate Nunha lúa o novo sustitúe ó vello Fin de século Asimilación segundo filosofía, preferencias e aliñacións mística de cada Casa s. IX d.C. Olimpo é a primeira alianza de Verán en Tebas Familias enteiras de antigos bruxos sacerdotes asentadas nas súas ladeiras A inmensa maioría coma habitantes mundanos So unhas ducias pasan o corte para seren considerados co Don hermético Fondo de maxia empática, cultista e preHermética Sistema de Signos e Auspicios Os antigos deuses son de novo honrados e outra vez adorados/deificados Cada meigo merecedor do Olimpo debe impersonar unha divindade A súa maxia debe guiarse polo patrón do seu auspicio A multiplicidade de opcións facilita a viabilidade do sistema Crise de Artemisa Tagrasad filius Myanar apoia ó seu parens totalmente Refuxiado en Olimpo logo da saída da Casa Foco de resistencia política e académica/arcana por un tempo A alianza sacrifica as boas relacións coa nova Casa Merinita Postulado: as criaturas míticas da Grecia clásica son máxicas, non faéricas Primeiras glorias luminarias do Olimpo Membros Tytalus vetan Seguidores de Quendalon tras Maddenhofen Visita de Bonisagus himself Infiltración Tremere Paseniña desincronización coa tradición preHermética Simultáneo: recepción e estudo das Viaxes de Fedoso Revolta Criamon contra os modos Tremere no Olimpo Masiva e repentina incorporación de bruxos sacerdote na xa asentada Casa Ex Miscellánea Ruptura da tutela Tremere con modos inamistosos Reinstauración dun anovado sistema de Signos Superpoboación de Sigiles Consellos inoperantes Estudos pansincretistas dos Diédne xunto cos Ex Miscellanea Axuda resolutiva dos Criamon Os Seis Signos: un por cada deus maior do Olimpo Consello de goberno permanente Misterios do Olimpo: revelación e novo misterio Crepúsculo pode levar a audiencia ante os vellos deuses Forma máis segura para regresar case intacto, ou para regresar a secas Logo dun século de viaxes sen retorno a Rexios superiores Os que volven co Signo dun deus maior no seu Don, so eses deben rexer Fusión do Enigma co sistema de Auspicios A declaración dos Signos corresponde ós Criamon Sucesos varios: sistema aceptado por aclamación “Os que viaxan na Tempestade guían os seus pasos pola senda da Morte” Identificación da Tempestade Tímidos estudos con catastróficos resultados Lugar declarado sacro polo Consello (e prohibido) Cambio no Signo de Hades; coma sempre, o novo titular non lembra nada coherente. s. X d.C. Roce ca Casa Guernicus por facer cumprir prohibición de acceso a lugar máxico Xogo político cos Pergamiños de Duresca Dúbidas sobre fidelidades e aliñamentos dentro da Orde e dentro do Olimpo Maldición do Olimpo Corrupción da Casa Tytalus Revancha quaesitorial Guerras de Sodales intestinas: perda dalgúns dos mellores e máis innovadores Arrasados os membros máis febles e cun Don menos desenvolvido Calquera descrición non lle fai xustiza. Inferno de maxia. Fin da superpoboación de sixiles Debilidade xeral da alianza. s. XI d.C. Guerra do Cisma Asalto Tremere e Flambeau contra os Diedne presentes Hypseus ex Flambeau, veterano hoplita, descobre trazas de corrupción remanente Derradeiro éxodo de membros da Orde cara o exilio Intervención hoplita en Olimpo Arrasamento dos Tytalus restantes Uso aberto de poderes herméticos sobrealimentados empregando fórmulas infernais Hypseus ex Flambeau remata a tarefa e á derradeira Tytalus da Alianza Impresionado e aínda exaltado, adopta ó aprendiz da mesma, inocente. Ninguén se decide a contrarialo no seu estado. Calma no inverno Wulfes retorna como membro á alianza Daira ex Bonisagus inicia a súa andadura na mesma Jess ex Verditius aíllase do mundo, unha arquimeiga trastornada Deirdre ex Jerbiton fai o que pode para mante-los restos en pé Renacemento en Tebas Fundación de varias alianzas cos anos Depredación dos recursos antes monopolizados por Olimpo Fronte común nos tribunais: Deirdre desespera Varios filii de antigos pertencentes á alianza: coñecemento de recursos Aparición de bibliotecas enteiras distraídas do Monte Imposibilidade de impedir unha Secunda Tempestas e mesmo dunha Tertia Alianza de Micenas: opción insatisfactoria Alianza de Nesalimnes: demasiados asuntos propios 1110 d.C. Deirdre farta ó fin: tras deixar caer a Alianza en mans de escuros Magi, retírase ó Crepúsculo Final. Categoría:Lugares Mágicos Categoría:Tribunal de Tebas